Happy Birthday Selina Kyle
by KittyRiddling2015
Summary: Its Selina's birthday, and Eddie has some rather lovely plans for her.


**_So first off, I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read my Selina/Edward fanfic. I have so much love for the pairing and I've had so much fun writing the pair of them, though this is my first time publicly publishing anything I've written. I am rather proud of this piece to be honest, so I thought why not share it with my fellow writers. I got inspired by this work from a wonderful writer that to writes this pairing. _**

**_So please, enjoy my Eddie and Selina fanfiction, leave a review of what you think and please, creative criticism is welcomed. But please note, this is my first time publishing on here, so please be gentle with me :) _**

Selina had never really experienced a proper birthday, one with friends and a large birthday cake, those silly songs and jokes that everyone made about her age. There had never really been any party to come home to, the ones when your friends hide behind half your furniture and jump out at you when you walk through the door, screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" No, Selina had always been on her own and she had always seen her birthday as just, well, another day.

That was, until this year, when a rather exhausted dark haired woman pulled her form in through the window of her apartment, threw her whip and the small bag of loot onto the bed, pulled the mask from her face and just wanted to collapse onto the bed. That was her plan, until she felt the uneasy feeling that she was being watched. Raising her raven covered head, she let her deep dark gaze look out into the thick black that surrounded her room, scanning the corners.

"Its rude to stare Kitten." The smooth voice sung out to her from the shadows, a figure slowly moving to her side from behind her, strong arms wrapping around the females middle.

"As it is to be hiding in the dark in ones apartment, Eddie darling." Selina purred back, nails gently running along his arm, one that was covered by the black suit he happened to be wearing. It was his good one as well, which made her think that he was up to something. Twisting her form around in his hold, the brunette wrapped her arms around his neck while their dark and light orbs locked with one another, her lips soon pressed against his softly for a moment. What ever he was up to, he had sure as hell kept it one hell of a secret up until now.

With his arms wound around her slender waist, he let his playful like digits run up her back, the ends of his fingers twisting around the ends of her soft, dark brown hair. The moment those sweet and soft lips of her touched his, he could again taste the honey and milk that seemed to always be against her lips Pulling his lips away from hers for a moment, he beamed down at the woman with that trade mark smirk of his, his fingers moving to brush some of her hair back behind her ear. "I prefer the term lingering as to hiding, because as who am I hiding from? The answer to that, no one. But I was lingering on you coming home."

Her lips curved into a small smile, a playful one as curious twinkle appeared in those dark, doe like eyes of hers. It wasn't that she didn't love coming home to find him here, the last time she came home and Edward Nygma there, he was half naked and rather comfortably situated on her couch. His excuse, he had gotten soaked in a sudden downpour and her place was the closest he came across and that he didn't think she would mind if he borrowed her shower.

Head cocked to the side, the woman stood there still wrapped in the warm hold she had grown accustomed to over the past few months, her dark orbs still locked on his light blue ones as they shone out at her in the darkness of her bedroom. They hadn't entirely gone public about their exploits with one another, and that seemed to be just fine with her and him obviously enough, but it did make her some what wonder about when they would. It was more than obvious to who knew them both, that there was in fact, someone that the other was seeing, they just weren't letting up as to whom it was to them. In a way, they were riddling their closest friends and were having fun doing it. "Not that I don't mind you lingering Ed, I wish you would let a girl know when you plan to do such a thing."

Edward just chuckled at her for a moment, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss to the tip of her button nose, his gaze soon fixating to the bag on the bed. "Busy night love?"

"Steady enough I suppose." She replied softly, pulling away from his grip around her waist, only to pull the zip down on her cat suit. "Girls gotta do something on her birthday."

Eddie continued to watch her, his light blue eyes widening slightly at the sight of her bare flesh as it came into the small light that seemed to be trailing into the room. Adjusting the purple tie around his neck, The Riddler swallowed the rising lump in his throat for a moment, there was a reason why she was one of the most sexiest woman in Gotham, with just a glance she could have most men on their knees and here he was, watching the female feline undress. Clearing his throat, he just gave a cow smirk. "Oh...its your birthday? I never even knew."

Lies.

Edward knew just about everything there was to know about Selina Kyle, and of course he had already known months before hand that it was her birthday. But being the mystery that he was, had not once let on that he knew, or that he had something planned. She would of clawed his throat out if had sent over a bouquet of balloons and a group of singing boys to sing happy birthday to her, though of course that thought had crossed his mind, he had something a bit more...romantic in mind for her.

Rolling her dark orbs at the wall in front of her, Selina just snorted for a moment. "Oh don't act like you didn't know, I know you better than that." Letting her suit pool at her feet, the female stretched out her form, arms above her head as her slender and elegant figure bent and twisted. It was a cruel tease for the man behind her, it was possibly another reason why she did it. That smirk on her face only seemed to widen slightly more, the woman turning to gaze up at the man who had since approached her and was standing a few inches from her. "I need to have a shower, now..either you can join me, or get to that hot date you seem to be dressed up for."

A low chuckle was followed by a furrow of his brow, his hand moving to brush the hair from her face. She truly was the most beautiful creature he had laid his eyes on, though he wasn't to sure whether to admit that or not to her. "Who says I have a hot date? Just because I am dressed up in a fancy suit does not imply that I am going on a hot date my dear."

"Oh? And you just thought to dress up for the hell of it?"

"There may be an ulterior motive." He smirked back.

Selina just pushed a kiss to his cheek, pushing past him as he made her way off to the shower. "So, what are your plans for the night then?" She called back, fiddling with the knobs on the shower, her fingers grasping the clips to her bra. "You have me curious right now."

Leaning up against the door frame of her bedroom, Eddie had slightly more class than to watch a woman undress, and just laughed. "Well my dear, I came here to take you out if you must know. Could both do with the night out and I thought why not tonight."

Her head came popping out from behind the door of the bathroom, a curious look on her face soon taking over as she looked him over. "And what makes you think I need a night out?"

"Its your birthday my dear, you didn't think I would let you not celebrate your birthday."

Selina was a bit shocked by this, it wasn't that she didn't appreciate the thought or the gesture, it was just...she wasn't used to such things at all. Her doe like eyes blinked, her fingers curled into the wooden frame for a moment, her teeth sinking into the flesh on her bottom lip. "I um...well...the thing is Ed..."

His smirk returned before he looked up at her. "I'll leave you to shower, dress slightly formal would you dear, and make sure to grab a coat." Was all he replied with before the Riddler vanished out of her room and down to the lounge. It was there that he was greeted by that rather large ginger cat, the one he had nicknamed Pepper. The pair had, outstandingly, began to get along over the last few weeks. Which, he was sure of, surprised them both.

What seemed like an hour to Eddie, was only a matter of half an hour to Selina when she emerged. Slinked in a black gown, one that so lovingly clung to her figure, Selina had her dark hair pulled back into a neat bun, a light cream shawl draped over her shoulders. It wasn't often that she got dress up fancy, and since it was for Eddie, she decided to make it a bit more special. "Formal enough for you?" She asked, appearing at the end of the hallway.

Catching a glimpse of her, Eddie's mouth nearly lost contact with his jaw. He had never seen her look more radiant than right now, she resembled black swan in her form, a graceful,, stunningly beautiful swan. Pulling himself to his feet, the man adjusted himself before he offered his arm to her. "Shall we my darling?"

"We shall."

Selina was curious as to where he was taking her, it wasn't like him to be out in public with her, part of his bail conditions were that he was not allowed to be seen with criminals. But here they were, dressed up like first class Gothamites and headed to only god knows where. She would be lying to herself if she wasn't excited in the least bit, when did anything like this ever happen to her? When did she have anyone to even think about surprising her like this? The truth was, she had never had it, unless she counted the surprise visits from her sister at the orphanage. But that was a few years ago.

Looking up at Eddie, she just beamed a soft smile at him. Why did she suddenly feel like a princess out of some fairytale, gazing up at her prince charming that had come to whisk her away on a silver horse. Why did she get butterflies when ever he looked at her, feel her knees shake when ever his fingers touched any part of her skin. he made her come alive, he lit a candle deep inside of her that she didn't even know could be lit.

He brought life and color to her normally dull, miserable...and rather lonely world, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

Grinning widely down at the woman before him, Eddie turned her back to him, fingers gently sliding over her shoulders before he covered her dark orbs with his hands. "No peeping now love, surprises are surprises." He purred into her ear, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine that was against her silk skin.

"Ed..what the.."

"Now now love, just trust me alright."

"I have trust issues with everyone Edward."

"Just for tonight?"

"Fine.." She mumbled in return. "But only this once."

Pressing a small kiss to her cheek, the riddling man of mayhem began to lead her down the hall and to the stair case that led to the roof.

Leading the female up the stairs, he was careful not to let her trip on the hem of her gown. Last thing he wanted was for her to fall and land on that sweet wee button nose of hers. With a soft grin, he pushed the door to the roof open, a swish of cool Autumn air drifting in and greeting the pair as he moved them onto the rooftop. He was excited to see the look on her face when she noticed what he had done for her. It wasn't like he did this kind of thing every day, hell he would normally never do anything like this for anyone, but for Selina, he would kill.

Neither one of them had, had a very lovely upbringing, Selina being in the orphanage after her parents died, her sister being the one to be adopted first while Selina remained in care. It wasn't until she was thirteen that she had left, taking control of her own life and turning to a life of crime by the tender age of fifteen. It had always puzzled Eddie as to how she had managed to survive on the streets on her own at such an age, but then again, Selina Kyle was, to him, the biggest riddle of them all.

The pair had known each other for a while now, around twelve years give or take, but they had never really gotten along or said much to one another until that party that Oswald had held last year at the Ice Berg lounge. Selina had been dragged along by Ivy and Harley, Eddie being dragged by Crane. Apparently, according to him, Eddie needed to get out and about, and the criminal underground New Years party was just the thing.

It was then that he had really noticed her, Selina Kyle, the infamous Catwoman just sitting there nursing a drink. She looked rather bored to him, apparently as bored as he had been that night. Pulling himself from his seat, the riddler was about to slowly make his way over to the group of females when he watched as the dark haired Selina rose from her seat and made her way to the bar. His grin tweaked at the corners of his mouth as he placed back down his martini and slipped over to where the woman now was.

"Interesting night is it not?" He asked, attempting to make some form of idol conversation.

Selina looked up, her dark orbs flashing at him as she gave him a passing grin. She knew who he was, tall, lanky, purple and green suit. The Riddler. "I prefer the term boring." She replied, downing the rest of her drink before pushing herself back to her feet. She had to care to remain here any more, there was no one here of interest to her and she had no intention of sitting here being Riddled to by the great Edward Nygma.

"Not in the talking mood Kitten?" Straight after he had said that, he felt her hand wrapped around his throat and a scowl filling his ear.

"Call me kitten again Nygma, and you'll be spending the rest of New Years in the hospital." Her hand let his throat go, the female pulling away from him, dropping the male to the floor.

Oh she had such a way with words that it seemed to fascinate him slightly, so, she hated being called kitten. Funny, he thought the nickname suited her well.

It had been since that night, over the course of the following six months, that the pair had grown to know one another. Running into each other from time to time, and though spending time with one another in some times, some awkward situations, Selina and Eddie had grown to be some what..close to one another.

Only time would tell of how close.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." He whispered into her ear softly, pulling his hands away from her face, only to rest them against her shoulders while he stood behind her and peered out over the small table setting he had placed out. It wasn't anything over dramatic, it was just a simple setting for two people, a bottle of wine and some candles of various sizes scattered around the roof.

Okay, so maybe it was a little cheesy, but it was better than nothing and at least she got to spend her birthday with him.

Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked a little to get used to the dimmer light of being outside and soon enough, the image of what Eddie had done soon became clear. To be honest, she had no idea what to think at first, this..well this had never happened. Turning her head, she tried her best not to show a heap of emotion, it was the one thing that she hates doing, it made her feel weak.

"E-Eddie..." She was lost, for the first time in a rather long time, Selina Kyle happened to be lost for words. Looking back to Eddie, she gave him a soft smile, letting him see that softer side to the dominatrix that no one got to see, but him of course.

Pressing his lips to hers for a moment, he brushed a hand over her cheek and just smiled. "If there is one thing I can be, it is a romantic from time to time."

"One would think you've gone soft on me."

"Hardly my dear, now come and sit down, I have a couple more surprises for you before the night is over."

"Softie." She teased, letting him pull her gently towards the table. It was set beautifully, a large candle in the middle and a few tea light ones scattered across the table cloth.

He had put a lot of thought into tonight.

Pulling the seat out for her, Eddie allowed her to sit before he pushed her chair into the table and took his seat across from her. Pulling the cork from the bottle of white wine he had acquired, thanks to a trip to the rather rich side of town, one trip he would not be mentioning to the woman across from him.

Filling their glasses, he beamed a soft smile towards the radiant woman, she really looked stunning tonight. But then again, she looked stunning every day to her, hell, she could even make a pair of sweat pants and a gym shirt look amazing. But he most found attractive about her, was her eyes. He had always believed that the eyes were a window to ones soul, and yet Selina hid hers well enough, but slowly he was starting to see more and more of that soul that she had claimed to not have.

It was funny how to everyone else, she was just Catwoman, the thieving two-faced woman that half the city seemed to either loathe or be envious of. But to Eddie, she was Selina Kyle, a woman that had hidden her years of pain behind a mask of flirtatious remarks and her dominating ways. She was a new start to him, a ray of sunshine that seemed to shine through the dark clouds that had surrounded him his entire life.

He couldn't honestly see how lucky he had really become, and this was just a small gesture to show how much she meant to him, something he would reveal to her in all good time.

Looking up at him, she caught that look in his eye, taking the glass into her hand and grinning brightly. "What Ed? Cat got your tongue?" She asked, sipping at the clear liquid and staining the edge of the glass with the red lipstick that adorned her plump lips.

"Hm? No, just thinking about how no one has ever celebrated your birthday before tonight. Surely you went out from time to time?"

She just shrugged softly, leg folding over the other, Selina just sighed. "I've never been close enough to anyone to go out I guess, or to let them take me out. There was one time, a couple of years ago, my birthday happened to fall on some charity event and Bruce asked me to that. So I guess there was that, but he didn't know it was my birthday."

Eddie's brow furrowed, his hand clenching around the stem of his glass for a moment. He hated it when she mentioned him, the playboy billionaire that had taken advantage of Selina and her emotions, and all for what? For a good time before he cast her back out into the cold for some blonde bimbo. Clearing his throat, he adjusted himself in his seat for a moment and just gave her a small grin. "Well, tonight, I am here to make sure you enjoy your night."

"Softie." She teased once more.

"Just don't let the rest of the city know kitten." He smirked back in return, sipping at his wine.

The rest of the night had been just lovely, they had conversed over the small Italian dinner that Eddie had prepared, or delivered earlier on with out her knowing. They had shared a few stories from past events, though neither one of them went into great emotional detail, they didn't see the reason to add any sadness to the night.

Once dinner was over, Eddie pushed himself to his feet, the grin widening on his face before he presented a small stereo and looked to the woman who looked about as confused a kitten with a new ball of yarn. Holding his hand out to her, he pressed play with his free hand. "Dance with me?"

A pair of brown eyes looked up at him, a rather soft look appearing over her features. Listening to the music for a moment, she recognized the song slightly, it happened to be one she had been growing rather fond of, and Eddie must have known this or he wouldn't have put it on.

Still, beaming a smile up at him under the unusually star lit sky of the city, Selina placed her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Feeling him pull her close to him, her chest connecting with her own, she glanced down as he placed a hand against her slender waist and their fingers intertwined with one another. Dark eyes glued to his bright blue irises, she gave his hand a small squeeze before they began to move around the rooftop in a slow like manner, Eddie leading her in time to the beat of the music that was playing behind them. He saw a hint of hope in her dark gaze as he watched her, seeing the small and yet rather shy smile tug at her lips while he moved them around in a slow dance.

He could feel the warmth of her breath on his skin, the small beating of her heart he could even hear over the music. It was faster than the music, so he deduced that she was either excited or nervous, or both. He had no idea why she would be nervous, not around him now. Perhaps there was more to this woman right now than what he had thought.

_"What are you waiting for?_

_Love me like you do,_

_Lo-Lo-Lo-Love me like you do. _

_Love me like you do. _

_Touch me like you do,_

_To-To-To-Touch me like you do." _

As that simple chorus rang out, Selina could feel the strings on her heart being yanked, it wasn't until now that she had really, really listened to those words and it had really hit her. Those words actually really meant something to her now, and she could feel it as she looked up into those soft blue eyes of the man that was holding onto her. The lump in her throat was slowly growing, she tried to swallow it and yet found herself burying her head into the material of his jacket to hide the ever showing sign of emotion that was clouding over her face.

Eddie was about run a hand through her soft hair when she suddenly pulled herself away from him, a confused look appearing on the Riddlers face. "Selina...?"

Turning her face away from him, she fought off the tears that wanted to fall, the small crystal droplets that wanted to roll down her face and ruin the mascara she had put on. "I-I'm fine...really Ed. Think I just got something in my eye is all." God she was a terrible liar at times. She had no idea why, she just couldn't lie around him, he knew her far better than that.

Sighing, he moved towards her, gently placing his hands against her waist before he pulled her back into him, his chest meeting her back. Nuzzling his head into her neck, he let his arms snake around her form as he continued to hold the woman close to him. "You can tell me kitten."

Refusing to look at him in case he saw the moisture in her eyes, Selina bit down on her lip. "I'm not one of your cases you can solve Ed, you know for a fact that I'm more complicated than that." Her voice was a whisper, but it held so much feeling that she just about couldn't hold it in. Her eyes soon closed, flash backs from a few weeks ago when she nearly lost him, how she had felt her heart plummet into her chest the moment she had seen him drag himself through her door, the cuts on his arms, the bruising on his ribs and the shrill pain if his breathing before he had collapsed into her lap. Selina remembered holding him close to her, her fingers running through his scruffy locks while her other arm held him tightly against her. She had nearly lost him that night, and if it hadn't been for Crane, she would have.

The very thought of that had nearly broken her heart right then and there. She managed to keep it together though, letting the tear silently fall with out him noticing. It had been those few days that she had realized how much she cared for him, how deep her feelings actually ran for the Riddler. He had stayed in her apartment for the entire week that he was on bed rest, curled up in her sheets while Selina had attended to his every need.

Yes, it was that week that catwoman had found what she had been missing for the past twenty years, love.

"I never said anything of the sort my dear, you should know that I see you as far more than a simple riddle or one of my cases. If I had, I would have solved you by now." He whispered into her ear, tenderly letting the pads of his fingers stroke her arms in a soothing way. "Shall we make our way back inside? I'll make you nice glass of warm milk."

She couldn't help but snicker at that, trust him to always make a joke out of things. He had always done that, made her smile when it looked like she was about to crumple. He truly was the only reason why she kept going, why she kept fighting for the life that she had always wanted. He was the reason why she had given up her life of crime, well, had eased up on it at least. She only brought out the suit every now and then, for special occasions or when Eddie asked her to be a bit more kinky than normal. It was all these kind of things that had lead her to think that she may actually be able to have a normal life with someone, someone who at first, wasn't her first choice of a partner, hell he was the last person she had ever thought about ever being romantically involved with. But here she was, tucked up in the arms of Edward Nygma.

"I wouldn't mind one actually, as long as there are cookies involved."

"Fish shaped crackers?"

"Just take me inside smart ass."

_"_Why thank you kitten, my ass is indeed smart." He smirked, pulling the female along with him towards the door, only stopping for a moment to brush a kiss to her temple. He wouldn't push for what was wrong, if she wanted to tell him, she would in her own time..it was just one more puzzle for him to solve in all good time.

Back inside the warmth of her apartment, Selina had since changed out of the gown she had on and into a pair of paw print PJ pants and one of her favorite shirts, Eddie's purple Pajama shirt, the one with a green question mark on it. With her hair now hanging freely around her shoulders, she lay curled up on the couch while she listened to Eddie fumble around in the kitchen. His jacket hung over the back of a kitchen chair, his sleeves rolled up. Selina couldn't help but sneak a peak at the man over her shoulder, a small smile tugging at her lips.

She had never had anyone to fuss over her like he did, she had never allowed anyone close enough to care for her in the way that Eddie did.

Pouring the hot water into the mug that held Selina's warm milk, he then made himself a hot cup of coffee before rummaging around for the box of crackers that he had seen the other day. Arranging them neatly onto a plate, he rather skilfully carried both mugs and the plate over to where Selina was on the couch, setting down the plate on the coffee table before handing the brunette her mug and placing himself next to her with his own. He watched her with intent as she took that first sip, watching her throat swell for a moment before the liquid vanished. "Warm enough for you dear?"

"Just right, thank you." She replied quietly, shuffling a little closer to him as she held the mug close to her, Selina let her head fall against his shoulder while she sighed contently.

Glancing down at her, he raised a curious eyebrow. "Everything okay kitten?"

"Hm, yes...everything's fine."

"Positive?"

"Yes Ed."

Pressing a soft kiss to her soft hair, he inhaled her sweet jasmine scent and just closed his eyes. "Just making sure."

Downing the contents of her milk, Selina leaned forward and placed the now empty mug on the table, ignoring the small plate of crackers that he had placed out for her. She gently traced some patterns on his knee, remaining silent as she remained curled up against him. It was a serene moment for her, one that she was rather fond of doing, but she felt as if she needed to explain why she had gone so quiet and dramatic with him before, as it just wasn't like her.

"Eddie..." She began, glancing down at her fingers while she continued to draw circles. "..have you ever, felt something for someone and yet, couldn't find the right words to tell them?"

This had caught him off guard, the man looking down at the woman with slightly widened light blue eyes. "Selina?"

"It started a few weeks back, I never actually thought I was capable of such a feeling to be honest. I've never really thought of myself being able to feel this way, towards anyone, seems that my once cold heart is capable of such a thing." She sighed, looking up at the man with a soft look in her brown gaze. "I can't stop it Ed, it grows more and more every time I'm with this person."

Meeting her gaze with his own, Eddie felt the small tug at the corner of his mouth before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips to hush her. "Have you gone soft on me Kitten?" Pulling back, he let his hand slip through her hair, she looked so vulnerable, like a shy school girl admitting she had a crush on the jock. Though Eddie was far from being a jock, he was the nerd in class and one that no one would have thought to have gotten a girl like Selina Kyle. How times had changed.

"I have not." She growled, pouting slightly.

Tapping her nose with his index finger, he just grinned down at her before he pulled the female into his lap, letting her settle against his waist, his hands sliding against her hips. "I'm teasing you Selina, you should know that by now."

Before she could say another word, he stood, the woman still clung around his waist, his arms holding her against him while his legs carried the pair of them down to her bedroom.

Selina had never really known him to be so forward like this before, it had kind of well, shocked her. Here she was, trying to be serious with him for once, and he had other things on his mind, he was honestly more confusing than her mind. Feeling the softness of the bed underneath her plump rear, Selina looked up at him with a small sigh before her fingers reached for his hand, pulling him down next to her. "Why is it, when I try to be serious with you, you turn it into something else?"

"Because I've never taken you to be the serious conversationalist Selina dear." He smirked, landing beside her before he pulled himself up and turned his form so that he was laying on the bed, his arms reaching out to wrap around the woman, pulling her close to his chest.

"Eddie..."

"Shh Kitten, I know what you mean." He gently cupped her chin with a finger, tilting her face to meet his own. "I to have not had anyone in years that I have had to call my own, to admit that I actually for. That was, until you. So yes, I do know what you mean to feel the way you are feeling right now. I'll let you in in a little secret, and it happens to be my birthday present to you." He gleamed, leaning forward to whisper into her ear. "I love you to Lina."

His words made the kitten in his arms purr with happiness, her dark gaze closing for a moment. The smile at her lips was a silent one, it tugged widely at the corners of her mouth as the female nuzzled her head into his neck. There was no need to say a thing now, he already knew what she was thinking, but of course he did, it was Eddie.

Gazing down at the woman who was now purring against his chest, Eddie reached for the blanket just a few feet from them both and threw it over them both. Pulling Selina close to him once more, he gently stroked her hair and just watched her while she slipped into a light slumber against his chest.

"Happy Birthday Kitten."


End file.
